10 Song Shuffle Challenge
by NotEvenTheTrees
Summary: This is what happens when you are bored. And writer's block settles into your brain. ACK! Don't know where the original challenge started, but it was fun to do.


**I keep seeing this on people's profile and I finally, for some unknown reason, decided to do it. I don't know where or when it started. Just thought it was neat. **

**I picked **_**Great and Terrible Beauty. **_**Probably because I am reading **_**Sweet Far Thing**_** for the umpteenth time. And, the new story I'm working on (which is a Romeo and Juliet thing) wants to stay put in my head. Sigh. I hate writer's block.**

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

"Don't You (Forget About Me)," Simple Minds 

I gave myself for you. So you could live. Grow. It was my destiny—Amar told you himself. So did my dreams. But, I trusted you and I'm glad I did. Thank you for bringing me here, to the Realms, for the best moments of my life happened here with you. Remember me, always. Never forget. I will be here, waiting for you, always.

"Just Got Started Lovin' You," James Otto

"I have to go!" Mademoiselle LeFarge was trying her best to get out of her new cottage. Her husband wasn't having any of it. He didn't want to let their honeymoon end.

"No, those girls can wait. They don't care a thing about your French and you know it." She hated being teased about teaching them French. "At least you don't have a class full of Gemma Doyle's… you're always complaining about how miserable her French is."

"Well, that is true…" She sighed. She did rather hate teaching Gemma. Would a few more minutes make her that late?

"We Belong Together," Gavin DeGraw

He was the only one that ever understood me. He knew the parts of me that I didn't think I could ever understand. He loved me. Made me believe in myself. Stop doubting. His unfaltering devotion was all I would ever need. No matter where I go or what I do, he will hold the key to my heart forevermore. Now I just hope that when I die, my spirit might meet his and we can live together, loving one another, in a place that won't judge him or I for being exactly what we were born to be—with each other. Living. Loving. Forever.

"Live Your Life," T.I.

Sometimes I wish I could be content with what I was given in my life. If only I had from a distant, merciful and rich cousin (or Russian czar, either is fine, really) I might be different. But I don't and here I sit, facing the most difficult decision I will ever make. Go to Mr. Katz, as I am, plain Ann Bradshaw, and hope for the best? Or do I accept my true station and head to that awful country estate with those two bratty children? I turn the letter over and over in my hands. I know I will never be enough without the magic to keep living the dream that Mr. Katz presents. I don't want to ruin it. I'll give my letter to Brigid in the morning so she can post it. And, I will leave Spence on my on accord to accept the place my situation has offered me. Felicity and Gemma will understand… and maybe one day forgive me.

"7 Things," Miley Cyrus

Dear Gemma,

Grandmother is making me write you this letter, and since I'm such a foul and miserable brother anyway, I figured I would just make you hate me some more. On that note, I'm listing below the seven reasons I just don't like you.

1. Father loves you more. Bottom line. I can't sugar coat it.  
2. Your eyes FREAK ME OUT. They are too weird a shade of green.  
3. How many times do I have to tell you, it was cholera that killed mother?  
4. You did that freaky thing with something called magic and, really, how am I ever going to get married to someone decent with a freak for a sister?  
5. An Indian, Gemma, really? An Indian?  
6. You pawned that mouse of a girl off as Russian royalty. How could you! What if I had courted her? I would have been ruined!  
7. All the good stories are about you. Blast that stupid tiger.

With love,  
Tom

"When You Were Young," The Killers

I don't know how old I was when I realized what a monster my father is. He has this perfect persona he puts on for the public—everyone loves the great Admiral Worthington. No one knows he ruined my childhood. The day I left for Spence was the happiest day of my life. I gained my first bit of freedom then. Because of him, I knew I would never trust a man again. I never imagined I would fall in love with my best friend. And then loose her, too.

"Stuck In a Moment You Can't Get Out Of," U2

The happiest times I have now are when my friends are here and we laugh, dance and dream free. Fee and I had such grand plans for our life together. Once she got her inheritance, we were to leave for Paris. She promised me the world. She told me I put her broken world back together. Together we could have been great. But I took that chance from us. Why, oh why, did I eat that stupid berry? I can't even cross the river now to give her a chance to move on, find someone else to love.

"Hands Down," Dashboard Confessional

How did I ever get this lucky? To love the man I am betrothed to? I was just hoping that he be tolerable! But I got lucky—Simon is respectful, honest and from a great family. He understands me. I don't know what that wretched Miss Worthington meant about Simon being two faced! But I can't understand his fascination with that Gemma Doyle girl either. Oh well. I still think I'm the luckiest girl on the planet.

"Sugar, We're Going Down," Fall Out Boy

What had they done? There was only one hope to save us all—offer myself instead and hope that Mary can save them both. I started chanting the spell that sealed the Realms before they had even left. With a bright flash, the door was shut with me inside. I turned and faced my fate. I was prepared for this. My number one responsibly was to protect the Order. They will come for me one day. I just have to be strong.

"So Not My Baby," Josh Turner

He watched her walk down the dusty gravel road, laughing with her friends. He wished silently that he could steal a few moments with her as he had in the past. Once, she wasn't afraid to kiss a Gypsy; now, she wouldn't even look at him. He turned away from the road and started back to camp. There were plenty of women there who would take him as her man, but none of them were a challenge like the fiery girl from the school.


End file.
